


Cuddles

by grabbymyarse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, bc the world needs more, jookyun fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabbymyarse/pseuds/grabbymyarse
Summary: just some short jookyun cuddles





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on twitter or tumblr @ grabbymyarse thanks (tbh I don't rly use tumblr or know how to use it but still)

Of all the moments Changkyun has shared with Jooheon, times like this are his favourite. Their bodies hidden under a pile of blankets, pushed closely to each other. A movie plays quietly on the tv in front of them, neither of them really focusing on it just content sitting in each other’s warmth. Jooheon is absentmindedly playing with Changkyun’s hand, rubbing soft circles into his palm. Changkyun leans in closer to Jooheon, resting his head on the others shoulder and snaking his arms around his waist hugging him tightly.  
“I love you” Changkyun mumbles sleepily   
“I love you too” Jooheon whispers back.   
They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms underneath a pile of blankets.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are legit so short bc I cant write lengthy fics although I'm trying

Jooheon woke up startled by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He decided to go investigate.   
There is Changkyun sitting on the floor in the middle of broken glass and pancake batter, he looks like he’s about to cry.  
“I’m sorry I woke you” Changkyun mumbled   
“It’s okay, you want some help cleaning up” Jooheon reached out his hand to help the younger boy up, pulling him into a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry, I was trying to be a good boyfriend and make you breakfast but I fucked up” Changkyun sulked   
“You’re always a good boyfriend” Jooheon kisses the top of Changkyun’s head.


	3. three

Its 3 am and Changkyun can’t sleep. He shakes Jooheon awake.  
“did you have another nightmare?” Jooheon asked calmly   
Changkyun just nodded his head   
“wanna talk about it?” Jooheon pulled Changkyun closer to him.  
“not really” Changkyun replied burying his face into Jooheon’s chest   
Jooheon wrapped his arms around the other boy, protecting him from any incoming nightmares. They lay in silence and Jooheon wont sleep until he hears Changkyun’s breathes even out and knows that he is asleep and safe. He rubs his hands soothingly up and down Changkyun’s back until he is asleep too.


End file.
